The Dinner Party
by Fr333bird
Summary: Written for Twikinkfest. Riley is a naughty tease and Carlisle decides to teach him a lesson. Contains mild bondage, use of restraints, kinky fun. PWP. AH.


**A/N: This was written for the Twikinkfest. Check out the other submissions here: ** community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/****

**Thanks to my beta and anti-britpicker Mamdi, and my pre-readers and ass kickers Miss Dare and Beckybrit. I love you girls.  
><strong>**Also thank you anon prompter, I hope you liked it. It was great fun to write so I hope it lives up to expectations.**

**I'm putting the prompt in the A/N at the bottom as it's chock full of spoilers.**

**Warnings: mild bondage, use of restraints but all consensual.**

* * *

><p>"I'm positive Edward's gay, and my gaydar's pretty reliable – it led me to you after all." My boyfriend smirks at me as he sets the table with deft efficiency. "And I definitely caught him staring at my ass when we went to the beach in the summer."<p>

"I don't want to hear it, Riley," I wince and pretend to put my fingers in my ears. "My son – my boyfriend. No, just no!"

"Well, who could blame him," Riley grins over his shoulder, shaking the ass in question at me as he gets the wine glasses out of the cabinet. "My ass is pretty fucking awesome, you have to admit."

I chuckle despite myself. This is one of the reasons I love Riley, he never fails to make me laugh – even when he's being infuriating. And the boy's got a point, his ass is fucking sweet. "You're incorrigible," I say and shake my head. "You'd better be on your best behavior tonight. No teasing Edward – and absolutely no flirting!"

I leave him laughing as I go through to the kitchen to check on the casserole.

I've been with Riley for three amazing years now and we've been living together for two of them. When my marriage dissolved and I came creeping cautiously out of the closet, I never believed that I'd be lucky enough to find someone who made me so happy. I'd signed up with a dating site and had a few dates with guys but none of them went anywhere. Then Riley came out of nowhere one day and charmed me in the checkout line at the grocery store. Before I'd even paid for my shopping I'd agreed to meet him for drinks that night. The rest, as they say, is history.

The age gap worried me at first. Riley's only six years older than my kids for God's sake. But as Riley likes to say – love is love. I feel fortunate that my family have accepted him.

Riley was my first for everything to do with gay sex. It was weird being so inexperienced – especially given our seventeen year age difference. I was effectively a forty two year old virgin and he taught me everything I needed to know. But, God, I had fun learning; my cock twitches in recollection.

I'm distracted from my train of thought as Riley sweeps back into the kitchen. He puts his hands on my waist and peers over my shoulder as I stir and kisses my neck.

"Mm, smells good," he murmurs. I'm not entirely sure whether he's talking about the food, but we definitely don't have time to get distracted so I don't ask.

"They'll be here in half an hour," I say. "Can you open some red wine to breathe?"

"Sure thing, Babe." One of his hands slides down to squeeze my ass briefly, and then he's gone again. _Babe_. I grin to myself. I'll never get used to being called Babe by a guy who's seventeen years my junior, but it doesn't mean that I don't like it.

XOXOXOX

Alice and Jasper are the first to arrive. I greet my daughter and her boyfriend with kisses and a warm handshake respectively. Riley kisses them both, because he's Riley and he can get away with it. Jasper seems to handle it pretty well. He doesn't embarrass easily.

I offer them drinks and we make polite small talk about Alice's new job and the apartment that they're in the process of buying together. Alice is glowing, Jasper is so good for her. It's great to see my little girl so happy.

The doorbell rings again just as we all sit down in the living room. "It's okay, I'll go," I jump up before Riley can beat me to it.

"Hi, Dad." Edward smiles his usual shy smile in greeting. I pull him into a brief hug, surprised, as always, to find that he's taller than I am. It's not like he's grown in the last few years but it's still a shock every time.

He follows me through to the living room, running a hand awkwardly through his messy red-brown hair. Alice is on him as soon as he gets through the door, kissing both cheeks and hugging him enthusiastically. They've always been close – they fought sometimes of course, especially when they were teenagers – but the bond between them has always been strong, I guess it's because they're twins.

Edward extracts himself from Alice, and Jasper greets him with a handshake and a grin. And then Riley's there. I see Edward visibly brace himself as Riley sweeps him into a hug and kisses his cheek before he pulls away. "Great to see you, Edward. How have you been?"

He moves back but keeps his hands on Edwards shoulders just that fraction too long, maintaining eye contact for just a little more time than is appropriate. Edward's pale cheeks are stained with color and his eyes flicker over to mine. I grin apologetically at him and make a mental note to have words with my boyfriend later. Little fucker, he can't resist embarrassing Edward. But it's just not fair – Edward's such an easy target.

"Ri, why don't you fix Edward a drink," I say pointedly.

Riley looks at me, his brown eyes playful in his handsome face. I swear he pouts at me before he moves to fetch a glass and I do my best to glare at him, but my lips twitch as I try not to smile.

Riley somehow manages to end up sitting next to Edward on one of the sofas – just slightly closer than Edward is obviously comfortable with if his body language is anything to go by – while Jasper and Alice are on the other. I sit back in my armchair and try to relax, but Riley's relentless this evening. He's in full on mischief mode and no amount of glaring from me will stop him. Indeed, the harder I find it to hide my annoyance, the more delight he takes in teasing Edward. It's only gentle teasing. Riley's never cruel, that's not in his nature. But I remember all to clearly what it's like to be confused about your sexuality, and I'm protective of my son. When Riley puts his hand on Edward's knee for emphasis, making Edward flush and almost spill his drink, I've had enough.

"Riley," I say, carefully keeping my voice light. "Can you come and give me a hand in the kitchen for a few minutes?"

He stands and grins innocently. "Of course, do you need me to toss the salad?"

Jasper chokes on his wine and Edward's face turns an even darker shade of red. Alice just giggles. I fix Riley with my iciest glare, which as usual has no fucking effect, and sweep out of the room.

He follows me through the hallway and I stop at the bottom of the stairs and turn to face him. He looks at me with challenge in his eyes. He's so fucking sexy but I'm still mad, and I want to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Upstairs, now." My voice comes out as a low growl. Riley's eyebrows shoot up. I can see why, I even surprised myself with that tone of voice. Riley licks his lip and stares at me with a familiar 'fuck me' look in eyes. So, apparently my boyfriend likes it when I growl. I decide to run with it. "Riley," I say, trying hard to maintain my menacing tone. "Get your ass up those fucking stairs, right now!"

There's a flash of amusement on his face, I think maybe he knows I'm not entirely serious. But he goes along with it anyway. I follow him, and I swear he's wiggling his ass on purpose. I smack it when he reaches the landing and he yelps and jumps.

"Fuck, Carlisle."

He turns to face me and his eyes are dark and hungry. I push him up against the wall and crush my mouth to his, kissing and licking until he moans into my mouth and rubs his hard cock against mine. I pull away and grab his wrist, dragging him through to our bedroom.

"Strip and lie down," I say, as I go to my sock drawer and start to rummage. There's something hidden at the back that I've been waiting for the right opportunity to use.

"But, Baby, there isn't time," he protests. "I mean… I want to, but they're all downstairs waiting for us."

"Let them wait," I say, turning, slipping something into my pocket. "Get your clothes off and lie down on the bed."

He looks at me, still uncertain and his eyes flicker down to the bulge in my pocket. But curiosity gets the better of him, and Riley's no chicken. He grins at me as he hurriedly sheds his clothes and slides backwards onto the bed. He crosses his feet at the ankles, puts his hands behind his head and watches me. His body is lean and beautiful, and his dick is hard and interested.

"Close your eyes," I say. "No peeking or the game's over."

"I never knew you could be so bossy," he chuckles. "It's hot." He obeys me and closes his eyes.

I crawl over his naked body, and kiss him again. He tries to put his arms around me but I push them up over his head, holding his wrists with my left hand. He twists underneath me and grinds his cock against my thigh. I reach my right hand into my pocket and pull out the handcuffs that I'd sneaked in there. I move back from his lips. "Keep your eyes shut," I warn. He jerks in surprise as the cold metal snaps into place. I pass the cuffs through a rung in the wooden headboard and quickly fasten them around his other wrist.

I sit back, straddling his hips. "You can look now," I say and he opens his eyes and tilts his head back to see what I've done. His face is flushed and I can feel his cock, still hard under my ass. He likes this.

His brown eyes meet mine. Of course he frowns at me and puts on a show of being cross. "You kinky fucker, Carlisle. Your kids are downstairs… what the hell are you doing?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm protecting my son and teaching you a lesson about teasing." I smile serenely. "Speaking of my kids, I'd better get back downstairs and see if they need refills." Riley's face is a picture; he's never been very good at hiding his emotions. Fury wars with surprise but I notice with amusement that his cock is still rock hard. I'm not the only kinky fucker here. I stare at it pointedly and quirk my eyebrows at him as he glares at me. "See you later," I say.

I close the door quickly to drown out the loud cursing coming from inside our room, and move towards the stairs. This evening is going to be fun.

XOXOXOX

"…Yes, it came on very suddenly." I shrug innocently as my children and Jasper regard me quizzically. "Riley only gets migraines very rarely, but he really suffers badly when they strike. He was very sorry to have to desert you without even saying goodbye but he was feeling really sick."

"Maybe we should leave, Dad." Edward frowns in concern.

"Yes," Alice agreed. "We should go."

"Absolutely not," I assure them. "Riley just needs rest, and I can check on him between courses. There's no need for you to go anywhere."

I serve the starter, it's tomato and mozzarella salad that I'd made earlier in the day. We eat it with fresh ciabatta to mop the juices. As my guests helpfully clear the plates, I make my excuses and slip upstairs to check on Riley.

XOXOXOX

He doesn't speak as I enter the room, he raises his eyebrows in challenge. His dick is soft now, resting gently on his thigh. I just stand with my back to the door and take in the sight of him. His slender body laid out on the bed, his skin golden in the warm glow of the lamps.

My eyes are drawn to all the details that I love about him. His pale brown nipples, the light dusting of hair on his chest, the thicker, darker trail below his navel that leads down to his beautiful cock and balls. He's already hardening under my scrutiny without me even needing to touch him. I feel my own cock respond, loving the effect that I'm having on his body.

I move over to the bed and his eyes follow my movements as I sit down beside him. I check his wrists, the cuffs are lined with soft fabric and he looks okay. "Are you comfortable?" I ask him. I want to carry on with what I've started, but I don't want to hurt him. I need to know that he's happy with this. "Do you want me to undo them? Or do you want to play?"

"I'm fine," he replies. "A little hungry, and a lot horny… but fine."

I grin at him. "So I see." I turn my attention to his cock. It's curving up against his belly now, hard and glistening, the vein on the underside standing out clearly. As I stare at it, it twitches. I reach to touch it with my fingertips and Riley shivers as I make contact. I stroke gently, teasingly, moving my fingers up towards the head and back down. He gets even harder under my touch and twitches again. _Fuck_. I love Riley's cock and I need it in my mouth.

I move to kneel over his body and his eyes are dark as he looks down at me through lowered lashes.

"Suck me," he whispers. "Please, Baby…"

I smile at him as I dip my head and lick. I lick him from balls to tip until his cock is flushed and leaking and he's moaning and twisting under me. He wraps his legs around me and pushes his hips up as he pulls me down against him.

"Fuck, Carlisle. Suck me, please… I need your mouth on me."

The desperate tone in his voice goes straight to my cock and I stretch out, pressing my erection into the mattress. Supporting my weight with one arm, I lift his cock away from his body with my other hand and press my lips to the tip, opening and sliding my mouth slowly down over the head. He's so slick with pre-cum that my mouth slips down smoothly. I feel his texture with my lips and tongue, every ridge, every vein. He whines and squeezes me hard with his thighs. I suck him deep and slide back, once, twice, three times. But when I feel him start to buck his hips and quiver I know that he's close and I pull away.

"Sorry, Ri." I push his legs away from me and wriggle free, moving to lie beside him propped up on one elbow. "But I need to go and serve the main course."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." He glares at me, his face flushed and indignant. I try not to smirk, but from the scowl I get back I think that I probably failed.

I run my fingers over his forehead and into his hair, it's damp with sweat at the temples. "I'll come back to check on you later." I roll away and dodge his foot as he tries to kick my ass.

"You'd fucking better." He pouts deliciously and I chuckle.

"I love you," I say over my shoulder as I head for the door, adjusting my dick and willing it to deflate before I face my kids.

"I hate you," he huffs. "You sadistic bastard."

XOXOXOX

"This is delicious, Dad." Alice hums appreciatively as she digs into the beef on her plate.

It has turned out well, the meat is perfectly tender and delicious. But I'm not feeling very hungry now. I do my best to make polite conversation but I'm distracted by a hard on that just won't quit and by intrusive mental images of Riley, naked and tied to our bed. I shift uncomfortably in my chair, my cock is trapped in my underwear and I don't dare adjust it.

There's a pause in the conversation that's going on around me, and I look up to see Jasper looking at me expectantly.

"I beg your pardon?" I flush, realizing that Jasper's been talking to me and I haven't been listening at all.

"He's miles away," Alice smiles indulgently. "I bet he's worrying about Riley aren't you, Dad? It's adorable how devoted you are to him."

My flush deepens and I clear my throat before replying. "Sorry, I'm just a bit preoccupied. I'm sure he's fine but I'll check on him again before dessert. Anyway… sorry Jasper, what were you saying?"

XOXOXOX

I ascend the stairs with a spring in my step feeling utterly shameless. This isn't how I normally behave, but there's something very freeing about giving my kinky side free rein. Maybe I should do it more often. I pause on the landing and can hear the distant conversation of my children and Jasper as they clear the plates and stack the dishwasher for me – they'd insisted.

"Honestly, Dad – it's fine. Go check on Riley."

So, of course I accepted gratefully.

As I close the door to our room behind me, I notice that Riley's cock is already responding to my presence. He might be doing his best to scowl at me but dicks don't lie.

I grin as I move quietly across the room, delighting in my unfamiliar role as predator. Riley and I have always had an active and satisfying sex life but we've never played any games like this before. I'm enjoying it more than I ever would have expected. I head to my sock drawer again and feel around at the back until my fingers close over the item I was searching for. Riley's watching me with undisguised interest but I slide my prize into my pocket before Riley can see what I've got. I move towards the bed, picking up the lube from the nightstand and placing it down beside his head.

"Are you still okay like that?" I check before I begin anything. "Are your arms sore?"

"No," he replies huskily. "I'm fine."

His cock is fully hard again without me even touching him. I move his legs apart and kneel between them, sliding my hands up and down his thighs in slow strokes. He tilts his head up to watch me, but the angle is awkward. I want him to be able to see what I'm doing to him so I move to straddle his hips and rearrange the pillows a little, propping him up, pausing to kiss him. He sucks at my lips and tongue hungrily, moaning into my mouth as I slide my fingers along his jaw.

I pull away and move lower, licking down his neck and torso. I tease each nipple with my tongue and teeth as his hips hitch against me. I feel his cock pressing against my chest through my shirt and feel wetness seeping through the fabric. I move lower still to taste him, salty-musk and sweetness that makes my mouth water. And then I take my mouth away again making Riley growl and wrap his legs around me in a punishing grip.

I push his knees firmly away, spreading his legs wide again. "Do I need to tie these down too?" I threaten and his eyes flash dark and his breathing hitches. It's tempting to do it and see his reaction, but I don't have the time to find something suitable to restrain him so I decide on a different tactic. I place his feet flat on the bed, legs splayed, knees bent so that his ass is perfectly on display to me. "Stay like that, if you move your legs again I'll stop what I'm doing, and we both know that you don't want that. Okay?" He nods and licks his lips. "Good boy," I grin.

I reach for the lube. His eyes follow every movement as I smear the cool gel slowly and thoroughly onto my fingers. He starts as my cold fingers slide down behind his balls and tease his hole. I know that I need to be quick, so I don't waste any time. I work him open quickly and efficiently until I have three fingers inside him and he's grunting and rocking against them. When he's ready I remove my hand and he groans in disappointment.

"Do you want to be filled, Riley?" I croon stroking the rim of his hole with feather-light touches. "Is that want you want? To have that needy ass of yours stuffed tight?"

"Fuck, yes… yes. Please, Carlisle!" He whines, desperate.

"You're going to have to wait for my cock," I shake my head sadly. "But I have something that might help in the meantime."

I reach into my pocket and pull out a large, black butt plug. His eyes open in surprise, but his cheeks flush with anticipation and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth as he stares at it.

"Do you want this?" I ask. He nods eagerly and I smile with satisfaction. I lube up the plug and work it carefully into his ass until it's seated perfectly, the flat base clearly visible between his cheeks. "Does that feel good, Baby?" I murmur. "It looks beautiful. _You_ look beautiful. I can't wait to fuck you, Ri."

He moans and hitches his hips in response.

"I have a little problem." I stand and point to my crotch where my erection is clearly visible, tenting the fabric of my dress pants. "I can't go back downstairs like this. I was hoping you could help me out. Would you do that for me? If you help me to cum now I'll last so much longer when I fuck you later."

He just nods and looks up at me with his dark brown eyes and then he licks his lips and parts them slightly, expectantly. "Fuck," my control snaps and I'm fumbling desperately with the button on my pants, needing to touch my cock – _right-the-fuck-now_.

I scramble to kneel by my boy's head, and pull my dick out of my pants and underwear with shaking hands. The relief as I hold my cock and pump it is indescribable – but it's not enough. I move closer, until I can trace his lips with the head. It's sticky with pre-cum and I leave a shiny-wet trail on his lower lip. When his tongue comes out to taste me I groan aloud.

"Fuck, Riley. You look so fucking sexy like this – all fucking spread out and waiting for me to fuck you… _God_."

I pump my cock hard and fast, bumping the head against his lips and tongue as he opens his mouth to me. My body shudders as I cum and I struggle to stay upright as my orgasm crashes through me. I spurt over and over, painting his cheeks and lips with my cum as he greedily laps and catches as much as he can.

When I'm spent, I lean down and kiss his lips, tasting myself on him. Then I go to our bathroom to wash my hands and straighten my clothes. I bring back a damp washcloth and clean his face thoroughly before I kiss him again. I stand back and admire him one more time – spread out and ready for me to come back to. The stark black plug nestled between his cheeks, his cock hard and needy.

"Not long now," I whisper. His cock twitches in response and I chuckle as I leave the room.

XOXOXOX

"Sorry for the hold up with dessert," I say smoothly as I put my head around the door of the dining room. "I'll just go and whip the cream, back in a minute."

I've not actually been gone that long. It's amazing what you can achieve in ten minutes if you focus. I'm very glad I decided to take care of my erection, it was way too distracting during the main course. The thought of Riley upstairs prepped and ready for me is already giving me a semi but I can handle that.

I focus on getting the cream whipped and dessert served as quickly as possible. I'm anxious to get dinner over now so that I can get back to Riley, uninterrupted.

I make coffee to serve with the chocolate cheesecake and carry it all through on a tray. We save a slice for Riley – he wouldn't be impressed if he missed out on his favorite dessert.

Once we've finished eating and the coffee cups are empty I don't try to dissuade them when they start making noises about leaving.

"We should probably get going soon," Jasper glances Alice and quirks his eyebrow. "What with Riley being unwell and all."

"But we should stay to help with the dishes," Alice suggests. "I don't want to leave them all for Dad."

"That's sweet of you Al, but it's all under control," I insist hastily. "Nearly all of it will go in the dishwasher anyway and I'll leave the rest until tomorrow."

"Well… if you're sure," Edward says doubtfully.

"Absolutely." I say, trying to resist the urge to start physically ushering them out of the door.

XOXOXOX

As they finally pull out of the driveway I close the front door and set off up the stairs at a run. I pause outside our bedroom door and take a deep breath, trying to calm down. I know exactly how I want this to go. I've been thinking about it all evening.

I push the door open and walk in, leaving it ajar. No need to close it now. Riley watches me as I stalk across the room towards him. We stare at each other and the tension is thick, palpable. Riley takes a shaky breath and the sound seems very loud in the silence that hangs between us. He's so fucking gorgeous it makes my heart and my cock ache in equal measures. He's lying exactly as I left him – cuffed of course, but his feet are still flat on the bed, his knees bent and parted showing me the base of the plug where it protrudes from his ass. His cock is rock hard, the skin stretched and shiny, the tip wet and flushed deep pink.

I clench my fists, fighting for control. The urge to pounce, to rush, to fuck him immediately is so fucking strong that I can hardly stand it. But I know that it will be even better for both of us if I take my time. This evening started out as a kind of revenge, but I think my boy has done his time. Now I just want to make him feel incredible, to reward him for his patience in going along with my little game, to show him how much I love him.

I move to stand at the foot of the bed. "They've gone," I whisper.

"Strip for me?" His voice is pleading.

He watches as I undress for him. Kicking off my shoes, pulling off my socks along with my pants, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it from my shoulders. I leave it all where it falls. Finally I slide down my underwear and kick it aside until I'm standing before him as naked as he is.

"Beautiful," he sighs. "God, Carlisle. I want you so fucking much. Please, no more waiting." He sounds pained.

"No more waiting," I murmur.

And I move, crawling over him, covering his body with my own and kissing him hard and deep. He arches up against me bucking his hips so that our cocks slide together. He pulls my tongue into his mouth and sucks on it fiercely, demandingly, and I know exactly what he's telling me.

Pulling back from his lips I reach for the lube, still lying on the bed beside him from earlier, and slick my cock with deft strokes. I reach down between his legs and tap on the base of the plug as I wrap my hand around his cock and stroke. He stiffens and hisses.

"_Fuck, _Carlisle… Stop that right now or I'll cum before you even get your dick inside me!"

I consider myself warned. After all this waiting I want to be inside him when he comes, that's for sure. So, I reach for the plug and loosen it with careful fingertips, teasing his rim as I work it free. He groans as it slides out and spread his legs wide so I can look at him for a moment, pink and waiting and _mine_.

I can't wait any longer so I move over him and push inside him with a groan. He braces himself against the headboard and shoves himself down to meet me. He wraps his legs around me and digs his heels into my ass, urging me on as I fuck him. I go slowly at first but not for long. Demanding, he controls my pace with his legs and hips and it's all I can do to keep up with him. I try to get one hand to his cock, wanting to help him to come but he shakes his head, his eyes intense.

"No… I don't need that…" he gasps out between ragged breaths. "I'm so fucking close… only need your cock."

"Fuck… okay," I feel my balls start to clench. "Well you'd better fucking hurry."

I shift just slightly, trying to get the perfect angle that I know he likes, and I'm rewarded when he starts making those lovely little high pitched whines that he always makes when he's right on the edge.

"Fuck, yes…" he cries out, his voice breaking and I feel his ass flutter around me as his cock twitches and shoots streams of cum onto his belly and chest. The sight of him coming just from my cock in his ass sends me right over with him and my whole body spasms as my cock pulses and spills inside him, his tight muscles milking out every last drop.

I collapse over him, panting as though I've been sprinting. I lie in the mess on his belly and chest and wait until my breathing has slowed before I finally lift my head to kiss him, then flop back down with my head on his shoulder. We lie in silence for a while and I listen to the thud of his heart.

"Babe," he nudges my head with his chin. "I was just wondering… is there any chance you could uncuff me now? Post-coital cuddling is so much easier if I have the use of my arms."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The prompt:  
><strong>_**Peter (or Carlisle, or even an older Edward) ties up his boyfriend on their bed during a family get together/important function at their home - the boyfriend's absence is excused due to illness. Throughout the day, he must check on said sick boyfriend, teasing him with his fingers and mouth, keeping him hard but not letting him come. Prefer the boyfriend to be Alec, Seth, or Riley. Bonus points for bratty, petulant behavior from the boyfriend, followed by begging.**_


End file.
